


cuddle with me

by sleepyheadwrites



Series: us, when the stars align [1]
Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, my attempt on making them a couple in my own, pouty jipyeong, seriously start up is an entirely different story in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadwrites/pseuds/sleepyheadwrites
Summary: A very busy Injae in her office at Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Won In Jae
Series: us, when the stars align [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	cuddle with me

**Author's Note:**

> blame that jinjae edit I saw on twitter for this.

Perfectly manicured nails kissing the keyboard, a coffee from Starbucks long forgotten on the side and a very determined looking CEO, Won- now Seo Injae is what you'll see at four minutes till eleven o'clock in her ever so busy office. A woman in her thirties, she barely even get some proper sleep because of an empire she needed to run. 

Her younger sister, Seo Dalmi, called earlier asking if she'll join the Christmas Eve dinner which she declined politely, explaining to her that she needed to finish signing bunch of papers and constructing a very precise contract that they needed to pass to the upcoming investors from UK tonight. She did promise to come early tomorrow, but that didn't lessen her sister's whining. Complaining about how she always have her job as her top priority and they -her family- always come in second. 

She answered with a very patient -barely- and steady voice. "I'll come tomorrow, I promise. I'm just very busy tonight, tell Halmeoni I want my favorite dishes to be included at our dinner." Then hung up. 

Injae knows how much Dalmi wants her to be in the house right now, but she can't just let this opportunity go. If she's going to be honest, these investors she's pursuing right now will benefit Dalmi and Samsan Tech the most in the future. She's trying her very best to become a better guide for Dalmi, a better sister. She's not going to admit it in front of her, but Injae has been regretting not witnessing her little sister grow. Now the least thing she could do is to help her in this very tough industry. It's what her father would want her to do, would hope she would do. She climbed her way up here and gained so much respect, she would want the same for her sister. 

Massaging the back of her sore neck, she raised her hands uo in the air in a soothing stretch and looked at the clock ticking in her office wall, seeing that it's already 11 pm. Her computer notified her that the files were sent and she's done for the night. She's used to staying up this late, doing so many paper works, reviewing different proposals and all that. What she isn't used to though -will she ever be use to it? - is how a certain handsome man nearing his forties, is currently sitting down next to her. His head resting on the space on her table, her little pillow that she keeps inside her office is the one supporting his head. His soft and thick hair falling on his closed eyes, his little snore the only sound can be heard in the room. 

Times like this, only the two of them, Injae would wonder how can a man like him be there beside her, always waiting for her.

She doesn't deserve this. Him. 

But here he is, every night waiting patiently right beside her, never once did he left her alone. 

Resting her hand at the top of his head, she gently brushes his hair. Oh how she love this man. Smiling as he stirred in his sleep, he slowly open his eyes. Adorably looking up at her, looking like a little lost puppy. 

"Aren't you done yet?" He asked, his husky voice from his slumber made something turn inside Injae. How can he be this adorable and sinfully enticing at the same time?

"I've finished it, we can go home now." She answered, combing his hair one last time before bumping his nose with her index finger. 

She stood up and was about to grab her bag but she was pulled down by him, landing on his lap making her let out a gasp. "Yah, were in my office. Let go." She said, struggling to pull away from his tight hug.

He nuzzled her neck, putting a light kiss on it. "We're the only ones here, who could possibly come in?"

"Still, it's my office."

He stopped putting light kisses on her cheeks and looked at her with a pout. "You're making me upset, you know that?"

"Me?"

He nodded, "We barely hold hands in public, eat lunch together and now that we're alone, you can't even let me cuddle you."

She laughed at his reasons. Injae is not really a fan of public display of affection. In fact, whenever they're outside, she rarely approach him. He's always the one coming at her, clinging at her like a tarsier. She's known to be a cold and distant woman, that's why when the news broke out that she's with him, they find it hard to believe because they never showed it - she rather - in the first place. 

She likes their privacy. She have always love her privacy. Always fond of doing things in private. Ever been the wise one, she always work in quiet. And her relationship with him is one of those things she's not fond of talking or showing in public. 

Jipyeong pouted at her again, his cute little dimples showing. She can't help but raised her hand and poke it with her finger. Grabbing his face with both hands, she gently put a small peck on his lips which escalated into a rather hot one. Their lips moving in sync, her hands traveled to his luscious hair. She can feel his hand gripping her waist, the other one snaking under her blouse meeting her exposed skin, leaving a touch of fire in its wake. 

She pulled away to catch her breath, holding onto him and burying her face on his neck. Breathing in his scent that never fails to calm her. "We should go home."

"Yes, to my house." He said, which made her let out a soft chuckle. His house it is then.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! I decided to made this little one shot in an attempt to feed my poor jinjae soul because I know they're not gonna end up together. I'm only on episode 7 of start up but the wasted potential is strongly coming at me. that jinjae edit that I saw on twitter left me speechless. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> twitter : @sleepyheadwryts


End file.
